Crashing
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: Accidents happen. You forget about them. Simple. But you still remember a bit of it. Then it rushes to you in a blink.


It was a nerve pulling jolt of his gut, a stabbing pain that wouldn't stop. He could hear everyone yelling and screaming, as he did. Antonio was yelling at someone and his voice faded. Lovino felt his middle body slap another painful rip into him. His back ached and hands pushed him down on a moving bed. He heard people yelling to get this and get that.

He felt that surge of pain again.

He moaned in agony, it slowly became a yelp.

He couldn't explain this pain.

He couldn't.

It was just so much pain at once he didn't know how to handle it all.

He gripped the sheets on the yelled, his back arched.

Eyes formed tears and distress.

They both fell down his face.

There was a boom and cool air rushed into his lungs.

He was stairing at the ceiling and seeing light pass quickly.

Lovino breathed hallow.

Matter of fact, he couldn't at all.

His body was in such a panic.

As he tried to speak his throat slit his speech in half.

He screamed from this new found pain.

people opened doors and the rolling of this bed he was laying on stopped.

He still didn't where he was.

People then started cutting him opened and pulling things out and screwing things in, then sitching him back up again.

They pulled large pieces of glass out of his throat and stitch his throat together as his artery sprayed blood all over them. It was like he was giving a blood bath to them, it was sicking. He wanted this to be over already. They moved down to his stomach and they said something. Then he felt a shock of pain come from his rip then they yanked something out. . . His own fucking rib and some pieces of metal. He watched and screamed as they stitched him all over it wasn't till later when they were done, he could fall asleep.

He was trying to think what happened.

Then he was trying to think who Antonio was.

Then who Dante was.

Then His brother.

Then where he lived.

Then what he was doing here again.

Then back at who was that man yelling his name.

It came to the point that, he didn't remember anything.

Everything was gone.

He forgot everything he was just thinking about.

What happened?

Antonio was bouncing his leg and staring at the floor.

His son, Dante was poking him, wondering what's wrong.

Antonio snapped at his son. "What Dante?"

"I-I just wanna know what's going on. . . ."

He stared at his son and ran his hands thew his hair and sighed." Your mother got in a car accident."

"Is he okay!" He whimpered.

"I don't know, Dante. "

He started at Dante who stared to cry, rubbing his eyes and all.

Antonio pulled his son in his arms and held him rocking back and forth.

He cooed "Shhh, I'm sure he is okay."

He was lying.

Lovino got hit by a semi, then flipped 4 times the got hit again by two cars landing in a dich. He wasn't sure at all.

But what else could you tell a 8 year old boy that might lose their mother?

A doctor came into the lobby.

"Antonio Carriedo?"

Antonio spoke up. "Here."

The doctor walked over and smiled.

" He will live. He is fine , he just needs to recover and we need to take some test to make sure of some stuff."

Antonio was interested in the test.

"What stuff? "

"We need to check if he has a concussion, amnesia or will have bone problems. There is nothing to worry about."

He questioned " What if he does have any of that?"

". . . We'll see. You wanna go see him? He might be awake."

Antonio nodded and Dante cuddled up his arm, The doctor saied " Follow me." And so they did.

She opened the door and nodded inside. They walked in.

" He has many stitches, 44 in his throat from hitting the window when he was rolled and we're not entirely sure how metal got into his rib cage ,maybe loose metal from another car and then it some how got to his body but, we had to get it out and some of them where in his bone so he lost 3 ribs, but it will recover and he broke many bones, his arm was broken his knee was broken and many other things that I can't point out right now. . . But he lived. He lived a unbelievable scenario." She smiled and walked out.

Antonio stared at him.

If he would of gotten anymore stitches he'd look like a cute version of a Italian Chuckie doll.

He walked over to his bed side and sat next to him, he brushed his hair out of his face.

His eyes were purple, his lip was busted.

His cheek was blue, and his throat looked like someone tried to slit his neck but they kep doing it wrong and just sitched his back up again.

He moved his fingers down his arm and to his hand and held it.

Stitches were wrapped around his fingers and hands up to his arms also.

Lovino eyes shot opened and fluttered as the light hit his pupils. He felt warness in his hand he moved it, and lookd over to this tanish looking man.

Who was he?

Why is he holding his hand.

Antonio sighed in happiness. He kissed his forehad and hugged him.

"Thank god you're alright."

"What?" Lovino was confused. Who the hell where these people?

"Mommy!"

Dante ran to his mother, he had tears of joy in his eyes.

"Wha-What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?"

Antonio almost stopped breathing.

Did he just say that?

Did he just say THAT?

Did he just ask who they were?

Where he was?

What is going was going on?

No.

No No No.

NO.

This can't.

This CAN NOT be happening to him!

No, he has a kid and a husband, this can't be happening to Lovino!

He can't forget about them!

He is all they have!

He can't forget.

"No, Mi Madre, No! Please, you have to remember, no!"

"What are you talking about signore, but let me go!" Lovino pushed him off and sat up. Antonio stared at him, and backed into the door, running his hand threw his hair, he gripped the back of it and was short of breath, he was hyperventilating, His throat was stuck, he breathed but every time he did, it wasn't enough, he slid down the door and his eyes were widen and watering up, He was bitting his bottom lip, and drawing blood. The iron was filling his tongue. With red. He was trying to calm down.

Not happening.

He was shaking rapidly.

He was scared.

What was he going to do?

Dante stood not to far away from his father he stared at him in his state of panic.

He turned to his mom. " What's wrong with papa!" He too was scared.

"I don't know what's wrong with your papa."

"But mama!"

"I'm not your mom. " Lovino stared at the child effortlessly.

The child cried."Yes you are!"

"No I'm not, I'm sorry, but I'm not."

He could believe this?

His own mother.

Doesn't think he's his mother.

The doctor walked in and looked down at Antonio, she kneeled to his side and checked his breathing.

She ran to the other side of the room and went into a drawer and grabbed a paper bag and walked back to his side. "Here breathe in and out slowly. Relax . Relax." She tried to calm him down and so he did.

He breathed at the regular pace. He closed his eyes and breathed again hold the paper bag.

"What happened?" She said soon after his mini panic attack.

"He doesn't. . .Remember us. . ." He bit down on his lip again making it bleed into his mouth more.

He weeped. "He doesn't remember!" He broke down.

-3 years later-

Light grimed into the room of white. White carpets glowed and whitened brighter, the thick cream coloured comforter moved slowly as an Italian moved in them, waking up tenderly and angel-like. He opened his eyes from a wonderful dream he wish was real. He saw a pretty little boy with the most amazing pair of green eyes and curly dark hair. He was smiling and laughing. Lovino felt like he meet them before. His phone rung and looked at the number.

Antonio AKA Bastard.

He meet him back when he was in the hospital for getting in a accident and forgetting everything.

Antonio was a friend of his ,supposedly, and he had a son.

He told him he's been his friend forever and stuff.

Lovino believed him.

It took awhile though.

Dante, Antonio's son, is 9 years old. He doesn't have his mom. So Lovino some times would be all motherly and parental when he needs to be.

He looked at the text.

Antonio:

'Hey Lovi! I wanted know if you were doing anything?~'

He sighed.

Me:

'No bastard, why? Another non-stop show of twilight?'

Antonio:

'XDDD Nope! That is Friday! Just that Dante is going to have his birthday at Seaworld! He wanted you to know if you are still coming.

He sighed, that was today? Even though the kid wasn't his, he loves this kid like he was his own. Of course he would go!

Me

'Why are you asking me? I'm still going jack ass, i will be there before you cut the cake!'

Antonio:

'XDDD;;; Okay Lovi, remember 20 minutes after 1 we are caking the cake later!'

Lovino smirked slightly, then a flash came and left as soon as he blinked. He saw him and Antonio holding hands and walking down a dirt road walking into a huge house. The everything else was a blur. He sat up and thought. What could that be?

He shook his head and cursed. He was seeing things. Fuck it.

He got up out of his bed in a over sized shirt. His feet touched the floor first and a white flash hit his mind again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hissed. What the fuck? Why the hell is he finding these memories that weren't true.

Antonio kissed his forehead and cuddled in his hair.

Lovino kissed his neck sweetly.

They stared at each other and intertwined fingers.

He was seeing things.

That's right.

He was.

He knew he was.

That would never happened with him and Antonio.

Never.

Just never.

He walked out of his room and was walking into the kitchen, cause well he was hungry ,and there he saw a flash once again.

Antonio back was facing him, Antonio turned around and smiled cooking. Lovino walked over to the counter and jumped on , cranky. Antonio waved a piece of beacon in his face Lovino took it quickly and chomped down eatting it.

Lovino leaned against the wall and a tear fell from his face.

Why?

Why was he crying?

What the fuck?

He yelled and rubbed his eyes, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Fuck!"

He ran back in his room and looked in the mirror and looked at himself.

He touched his lips and throat softly.

His lips smacked with Lovino's and made noticable marks on his neck.

He cursed and took off his shirt and started changing.

Hands slipped his clothes off one by one smoothly and softly.

Was he going mad?

He was remembering things that he knew never happened.

He was scared.

He put on a red dress shirt and black like jeans with his phone in his pocket. He walked out of his room and snatched the car keys off the counter.

Antonio was smiling at Dante. He smiled like nothing before. He hasn't smiled like this in forever.

His son was turning 10.

The big 1. 0.

He was happy.

Dante wasn't.

He knew his mama didn't remember him.

He prayed.

Oh god knew he prayed all his life away for this.

He prayed His mother would remember.

He wished that every year for his birthday.

He prayed that this year he would.

He had hope.

Lovino was driving and flashes kept playing with him.

He kept speeding even though he shouldn't but he was late for Antonio and his date. This was the 2nd time.

No he wasn't going to be late this time!

He wasn't!

He wasn't!

Then he saw a semi speeding toward him all of a sudden, He gasped and slammed his foot on the brakes.

Lovino opened his eyes from the latest Flash.

What the fucking hell?

He was breathing quickly– No. Panting in panic.

He long choppy type of bangs were in his face and his curl was flat, he looked in his mirror and saw his eyes, they were red and puffy.

His nose wasn't any different.

It was rosey and irritated.

He sniffled. He was going mad for some reason, what the fuck was it that was making him think this way?

He stared at the red light the flash again happened.

He saw everything upside down, he didn't know what or how it happened.

He saw red light mixed with blue. Police , he guessed, came over and waved a light to see if anybody was alive. They saw Lovino, and attempted taking him out of the car.

Lovino screamed.

He felt like everything was broken and everything hurt.

He snapped out of it when he heard honks from the other drivers. He saw the light was green and stepped on the gas driving again.

He thought.

Why him?

Why is he thinking about these things?

Were they trying to tell him somethin-. . . .

He then realized. . . .Better yet, he then remembered.

He name wasn't Lovino Vargas.

It was Lovino Vargas-Carriedo.

It was 1:35.

Lovino wasn't here yet.

Damn it.

He was never late.

But once.

That was it though!

He has never been late.

He said he'd be here when it would be time to cut the cake.

And he knew when they were!

Antonio sighed and Dantes friends and the family was getting too hyper and annoyed.

Antonio just would have to do this with out him. . .

"Okay guys let's do the cake!" He smiled.

Isabella walked over by her brother, whispering in his ear.

"Where's Lovi?"

He shrugged. "But we can't wait for him."

All the kids crowded around the table and Dante shuffled next to his father.

"Where's Mama?" He smiled, whispering.

Sadness was falling from his eyes but happiness was still trying to cover it all.

"He's not here yet." He frowned and stared at his cake.

"I don't wanna do it then."

"You have tah, come on Dante-"

"Antonio!"

Lovino's voice rang the room like a bell. He was huffing and puffing and staring at Antonio with vicious bull-anger eyes.

Antonio knew he did something, he knew that look, but what did he do?

Lovino walked quickly to him and slapped him with a snap of his arm.

Antonio blinked and was wondering what he did wrong.

"Why the fuck wouldn't you fucking tell me that shit!"

"Uh? Huh?" He held his cheek and was still confused.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I was married! You selfish son of a bitch! " He gripped his face and smashed his lips to his.

Gasped rose from the room all around.

Dante's frown turned into a sunshine smile.

Antonio was shocked.

What just happened?

Did that just happen?

Is this happening right now?

Is he kissing him?

He pulled away and smiled in his twisted way. "I remember you, bastard."


End file.
